


Emphasis on Friend

by Xardia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xardia/pseuds/Xardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spotting a ero magazine under Midorima's bed, Takao and Midorima's relationship took an interesting turn of becoming 'friends with benefits'. After three years of that, Takao disappeared from Midorima's life. These days Takao is a private eye working hard and earnestly. Little does Takao know, how his next case shall once again intertwine his life with the man he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This Where Our Story Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to put my work on AO3 because that's where it seems the flow of fans/writers were going. For a rather simple program, I couldn't seem to make it work for me before now. I was just having error after error of issues, it was truly frustrating. Nevertheless, I'm glad to have it functioning now. This would be a my first work here and hopefully not my last. Depending how well I do here, I may post more stories for other to enjoy. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading Emphasis on Friend!

How many times has Takao committed dirty deeds with his team’s ace? Way too many to count that’s for sure. Like all boys do in high school, they need to get off on something. Whether it be by yourself or with a partner.

Though the situation that Takao got into with Midorima isn’t exactly a normal one. At the time it started as a joke, for that’s simply how Takao operates. Takao can still remember the day this whole relationship started as if it where yesterday.

It was a rare occasion that Shuutoku had a day off from practice, even so, the light and shadow of the team hung out at Midorima’s for the day. No one was home besides the two of them. In Midorima’s room, Takao was reading a manga at one side of the floor table, while Midorima read an actual book on the other side of said table. To be more precise, it was a medical study book that Midorima was sticking his head into.

When Takao first learned of Midorima’s route in life after high school, it didn’t surprise him in the least. Actually, he thought being a doctor suited the odd ball an ace. Midorima is so anal about detail and preciseness, Takao was sure he’d get any patient better in no time.

Though of course, Takao laughed at Midorima for a simple passing thought of becoming a pediatrician, because he’d probably scare the kids half to death. Inevitably so, Takao got scolded and whacked upside the head by the tall green haired giant.

Anyway, Takao finished his, as Midorima would put it,  **glorified picture book**  and now needed something else to do. Looking around Midorima’s room, Takao spotted something under Midorima’s bed poking out next to Midorima. Curious to see what it was, Takao put his manga down and crawled over to the bed beside his left side and took out a magazine size booklet.

It took Takao, a moment to realize just what exactly he was looking at. After a few more moments of looking at the cover page of the magazine, it finally clicked. With clothes that have a suggestible tightness and lack coverage, and then having the famous look of the 'o’ face, Takao discovered he found an ero magazine under Midorima’s bed. Realizing this, Takao couldn’t help but laugh hysterically.

This finally grabbed Midorima’s attention with Takao being as loud as he was being.

“What are you…”

Midorima didn’t finish what he was saying before he got a glimpse of what Takao held in his hands. Quicker than you can could say  **lucky item** , Midorima grabbed the offensive object out of Takao’s grasp, and a heavy blush settled on his face. Of course this only sent Takao deeper into a laughing fit at Midorima’s cute reaction.

“Shin-chan, you’re killing me here. Who knew a guy like you had a ero magazine, and then you hide it in a spot just begging for it to be found by some poor unsuspecting soul. God, I’m glad the one who found it was me, because your reaction is absolutely precious. I wouldn’t want to have miss this for the world.”

To shut up his insistent laughter, Midorima rolled up the today’s current topic, and proceeded to whack Takao in the back of the head. Takao was somewhat thankful that Midorima did that, since all his laughing really started to hurt his lungs, but now his head began to ache.

“Ow, Shin-chan, that hurt you know. I think you’re starting to take a couple lessons from Miyaji-senpai. Next thing I know, I might have to worry about two people throwing out of thin air pineapples,” Takao whines.

“Maybe you’d learn your lesson that way, Takao,” Midorima replies earnestly.

“Geez, so harsh,” Takao mutters as he rubs the back of his head.

Though once the pain of both his lungs and head subsided, Takao mind wondered to the ero magazine that was still rolled up and now under Midorima’s arm.  _Why would Shin-chan have such a thing_ , Takao wondered,  _for I certainly doubt he’d get one himself. Then again, even the shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles isn’t free from teenage hormones._

“Shin-chan, in all seriousness, why and how do you even have an ero magazine,” Takao asked curiously.

Midorima’s once pale skin was blaring red again, as he turn his head to the side.

“He won’t take it back,” Midorima stated, as if it actually explained everything.

“Huh,” Takao said in slight confusion while also trying to get Midorima to repeat and clarify what he meant.

“Aomine, the guy from Too Academy and was once my teammate in Teiko, decided it would be funny to hide  **that**  damn thing in my gym bag. Now he won’t take it back, so until I find a means to destroy it without it leading it back to me, it was where it was, until you decided to snoop around,” Midorima’s voice lower a little bit, making his already deep voice deeper and a perhaps menacing.

Takao just found it cute and hilarious that Midorima wouldn’t speak of the ero magazine, and called it  **that**  instead. Even with his best effort, Takao let out a small chuckle, which was a feat for him.

“Aww, Shin-chan, it’s nothing to be ashamed of you know. You’re a young adolescent male, things like this isn’t unusual to have around. Honestly, you can just think of this as him simply giving you material to jerk off to,” Takao says nonchalantly.

“Aomine can mind his own business on that matter. If he’s going to give me something, let it be something more useful like medical tape,” Midorima grumbled as his grip on magazine tightens and gradually loosens again.

With the way Midorima was acting, a question came to Takao’s mind. It’s definitely an odd inquiry, but Takao was curious.

“Shin-chan, have you not masturbated before?”

At that, Midorima’s face flushed once again to a bright crimson and whacked Takao on the back of his head with the rolled up ero magazine. Honestly, that could have gone better as Takao rubs his slightly sore head.

“That is also none of your concern, Takao. Not to mention, I have better means of spending my time than just indulging in lustful behavior,” Midorima replied matter of fact.

“What’s so wrong with wanting some intimacy from another human,” Takao inquired, actually wondering what his ace thinks of the matter.

“The fact that I don’t have time for such foolish unnecessary lewdness. I have more important things to do like studying and basketball. Plus, girls around our age lose all sense of common sense when they see a  **hot guy**  pass by and suddenly want to date him. Which is ridiculous, since they know nothing about him accept his appearance and whatever rumors about him that might be roaming around. Which of course of could easily be true or false,” Midorima answers some what annoyed at even the thought.

Typical Midorima, thinking about all of this so logically. Which make Takao think older and mature women are more Midorima’s type. Which is the complete opposite of probably most of the girls in the ero magazine that his ace was holding.

“I guess there is some truth to that, Shin-chan, but you can’t tell me you don’t think about relieving yourself of some stress? Perhaps that’s why you’re always so grumpy all the time, you keep yourself so pent up about everything, including your sex drive,” Takao suggested.

“My lack of relieving myself has nothing to do with what I feel normally. I just have to deal with idiots all day from the moment I wake up to when I go to sleep. That’s what make me grumpy,” Midorima answered rather peeved as he crossed his arms and held them there.

“For a future doctor, you lack some health benefit info,” Takao claimed as he waved his finger in a somewhat taunting gesture.

“Do I even want to know where you’re going with this,” Midorima groaned as he places his free hand over his face.

“You’re not only one who knows a few things about health. Just like everyone else, I need to keep healthy, so I look up stuff to see what I need to do. Though if I can’t find what I need to know, I refer to my family doctor. At this point, jerking off every now and then is natural to me. Been doing it since first year of middle school, so it astounds me that any boy could resist the urge to jerk off when testosterone started to kick in,” Takao states after finishing his little explanation.

“God, why did I ask,” Midorima replied as unfolded his arms, closed his green eyes, and began to rub his temples.

For a few minutes, Midorima continued to rub his head, as if it’d help soothe his growing headache do to a certain annoyance. After he took his hands off his head, opened his green eyes once more, and adjusted his glasses, Midorima started speaking again.

“Anyway, not every guy in the world has sex on the brain all hours of the day. Now let’s just forget this conversation, and you do something productive instead of reading that glorified picture book,” Midorima says while waving the magazine around.

“Shin-chin, I already finished the manga. That’s why I was looking for something to do in the first place,” Takao told Midorima finally what started this odd conversation.

“Fine, since you brought your homework here so we could work on it together, we’ll do it now,” Midorima answered in a huff.

“Homework already? Where’s your sense of fun,” Takao responded with a small whine.

“You’ve irritated me, and I’m done with your blabber about stupid things,” Midorima stated clearly in a sense one should stop fighting him.

Having said that. Midorima put the ero magazine where it wouldn’t be in their sight and bother them and began getting his things to work on his high school studies.

“Fine,” Takao sighed in resignation.

Slowly, Takao walked back over to the table, picked up his bag, and started shuffling through it. When Takao found his homework, he took it out and tried to start the assignment. As Takao tried to focus on the paper in front of him, his mind decided to wonder. To all things of course, back to his and Midorima’s previous chat they just had moments ago.

Could Midorima really be serious about not feeling the need to jerk off? Every guy wants to do it at least at some point in their teenage years. Then again, it’s not like Midorima denied earlier having done those types of things. Not to mention, Midorima isn’t the type to flaunt personal info like that, unlike some guys.

Perhaps Takao should show him how great it feels to vitalize that part of the body. You know, just to tease his proud ace a little bit and stir him up. A smirk gradually appeared on Takao’s face as a plan started to formulate in his head. When the idea was concrete, Takao immediately enacted on it.

Takao cleared off his school work and put it back in his backpack. Then proceeded to search for a condom that wouldn’t break mid act. Luckily, Takao found one and put it beside himself as he gently lowered his shorts and boxers, enough so he could see his penis. Once his half hard member, which Takao took note of, was visible, he opened the wrapping which made a faint sound.

Fortunately, Midorima didn’t either register the noise or simply ignored it. Now came the hard part, putting the condom on without making a peep. As it is, Takao could swear he could hear his heart beating a thousand miles per a minute. Who knew that by any chance of being caught could be so adrenaline inducing?

Carefully, Takao slipped on the condom, but still couldn’t stop emitting a low moan. When he was brave enough, Takao looked up to see a still unperturbed Midorima intent getting his homework done. Boy, Midorima was in for an eye full when Takao makes himself purposefully known. Which wouldn’t be too long now.

Midorima’s floor table, where the two of them were gathered was going to become Takao’s little stage. Takao fully took off his pants and boxers, leaving them next to his school bag, as he crawled up the floor table trying to get in a comfortable sitting position before he’d grab Midorima’s attention. Once Takao was settled, he now needed to set the proper rhythm of jerking off. Takao started his process as he thought up of a cute, voluptuous frame, with fair sized boobs. With his image forming, Takao took his right hand and stared to work on himself.

In Takao’s mind eye, this girl he thought up was really good at giving head. At this point, Takao was panting like a dog in heat. Finally wondering what is going on, Midorima looked up to Takao panting really hard, and giving himself an intense hand job on top of his table. Flabbergasted would be no where near close to the look Midorima was giving Takao. Once the initial shock flooded through, Midorima looked livid.

“Takao, what the hell you think you’re doing,” Midorima just about yelled all that out.

“Showing you…the…pleasure of…stirring up your…lower half of your…body.”

Takao could feel so intensely his body getting ready to cum. Though, it’s too early to finish off. Takao needed to hold back and have Midorima enjoy himself, but how? With Takao’s now rather muddled brain, he got a vague idea what he should do next.

“Takao, get off the table and get decent,” Midorima shouted at his basketball partner as he was turning red once more.

Ignoring his Ace’s words, he stopped rubbing his now rather aching cock, and crawled the short distance and into Midorima’s lap. First thing Takao noticed was the bulge the sat right beneath him and eagerly at his back entrance. Takao couldn’t help but smirk at Midorima’s honest body response.

Slowly, Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck and started to rub his unclothed erection to Midorima’s clothed one. The fiction caused Takao to moan since the nylon of Midorima’s short felt so good.

“I-idiot, get off me,” Midorima stuttered and his face rather red.

“You don’t sound so convincing, Ace-sama. Quite actually you feel like your quite into this,” mocked Takao.

Sure, Takao would tease Midorima, but never had he a such a power over him before. It was strange, though rather invigorating as well. Having enough with Midorima being clothed while he wasn’t, Takao unwrapped his arms, crouched over Midorima, and slipped his boxers and pants to knees. Once they were off, Midorima’s cock went up drizzling a couple beads of precum.

Without missing a beat, Takao took his hand, placed it on Midorima’s stiff cock, then he began rubbing. Above Takao, he could hear quick and heavy breathing. This had Takao smirk, to think he was able to get Midorima this worked up is truly amazing

“Wow, Shin-chan, I don’t think I’ve ever seen/heard you this speech less before. Does that mean your actually enjoying yourself for once,” Takao asked in a teasing tone.

“Takao, if you don’t stop talking right now, I’m going to pummel you,” Midorima uttered between some gasping.

At the threat, Takao only smiled real wide. For now, Takao followed Midorima’s orders and focused on pleasuring Midorima. Takao kept pumping Midorima and then stop to slowly to rub at the tip and into the slit. At the last part, Midorima moaned and jerk up a little.

To see what’s going on, Takao looked up to see a startled and embarrassed Midorima who was covering his mouth. Honestly, Takao couldn’t help but think it cute.

“It’s okay Shin-chan, letting your voice be heard is normal, especially if you’re into. Plus nobody is here, but us right now.”

Which is a good break for Takao, because it’d make doing this more difficult and not to mention embarrassing if they were caught.

Not having looked away when Takao spoke to Midorima, he saw him glare at him rather intently. This didn’t deteriorate Takao at all, instead he just kept going. After a couple more strokes, Takao decided to add his other hand and start massaging Midorima’s balls. An instant elongated muffled moan came out of Midorima’s mouth, this pleased Takao. Though Takao was disappointed he didn’t get to hear it clearly. Then a giggle shot through him, as he thought of an idea to hear Midorima’s moans.

“Wh-what the hell a-are you giggling about,” Midorima inquired under his hand, so it was a bit muffled.

Takao ignored him as he stopped giving Midorima a hand job and massaging his balls, only to place his cock next to Midorima’s and started rubbing them against each other. A moan immediately came out of them with the new sensation. Both of them were breathing rather heavy and rubbing one another in sync.

Trying to focus on his task, which was difficult mind you, Takao took the chance to remove Midorima’s hand away from his mouth and place it on their throbbing erections. Midorima tried to take his hand away, but Takao surprisingly kept it there and spoke in a low voice saying, “Shin-chan, please don’t. I want to hear and feel you.”

Takao didn’t know or exactly how, but it was like he turned on a switch. Midorima was on board with this sexual endeavor, and started stimulating them both with his large hand.

With it happening so suddenly, Takao hadn’t a chance in hell to suppress this blatant moan that felt like it burst right out of him. As Takao breathed even heavier, he looked into Midorima’s face looking rather smug.  _Oh two can play that game buddy_.

Not wanting to lose out to Midorima, Takao took action by lifting Midorima’s shirt and started to suck on one of his nipples. A sudden high pitch moan was release, under Takao, which had him smirk. Takao didn’t stop either, he continued to lick, so he could still listen to Midorima’s pleasure filled cries. To add to it, Takao also started to mess with Midorima’s other nipple by putting it between his fingers and began rubbing this. When finally Takao thought the left nipple had enough abuse with his mouth he switched over to the other one and had his fingers rub against the wet nipple.

Midorima’s assault didn’t stop either when Takao stepped up the game. Midorima hand thrust them faster, with had them both crying out in pleasure. With all the gratification they’re giving each other, Takao wasn’t honestly sure how much longer he can hold out when he’s has already been hold back for a while.

Though there was no way Takao was going to lose out to a newbie and cum first. Takao had to think of something fast or he was doomed. Just then Takao got a brilliant plan, a plan that he had to start right quick..

Takao stopped assaulting Midorima’s nipples and took Midorima’s hand and gripped it tightly to show his partner to hold on. Luckily Midorima got the message and when Takao looked up he didn’t look amused.

“Don’t worry, Shin-chan. I had no intention of truly stopping, not when you’re still rock hard. I’m just going to show a more blissful way to enjoy this when in a company of two instead of one,” Takao chuckled a little.

Before Midorima could reply, Takao lowered his body and face until he was lined up with his crotch. Takao took hold of Midorima’s cock in his hand once more and then licked the underside of Midorima’s cock. Sudden take of breath of air was noted, but Takao still continued and slowly got more confident as time went on.

Eventually, Takao got gutsy enough to start taking Midorima inside his mouth. Though since Midorima was rather big in that area, like the rest of him, Takao couldn’t take all of him in. At least not without effort. Bit by bit, Takao took more of Midorima’s cock into his mouth. Takao could tell that Midorima was starting to get antsy, because he started to thrust his hips up.  _Shin-chan must be close, and I’ll bring him that sweet release that he desperately wants_.

After a few more bobs, Takao went for the plunge and took all of Midorima into his mouth and continuously repeated the gesture. At that, Midorima cried out in complete surprise, and his breath become ever so much quicker.  _Yep, not much longer till he spills over. Shin-chan can be so cute sometimes_.

Since Midorima was about ready, Takao decided now would probably be a good time to take care of himself now as well. As Takao continued to vigorously bob his head sucking Midorima off, he places his dominant hand on his own aching hard on and starts thrusting to the rhythm of his sucking.

Adding that stimulation to his body, Takao couldn’t once again suppress the muffled moan that came out of him. To that, Midorima’s cock trembled.  _Oh, Shin-chan likes that huh? I guess I’ll just have to repeat the same motion_. Takao then began to moan around Midorima’s cock, sending off vibrations that were driving Midorima mad.

Not long after that, Midorima finally spoke to say, “Ta-takao, st-stop. I-I’m about to-”

Takao didn’t give Midorima a proper chance to finish what he was saying, when he gave a particularly deep long suck, that lead to Midorima’s completion. A loud cry was resounded throughout the room as Midorima spilled his long over due load into Takao’s mouth. To the best of his ability, Takao drank Midorima’s semen, but inevitably so, some spilled through the corners of his mouth. When Midorima’s semen stopped coming, Takao licked up the what dribbled out of his mouth and released Midorima’s deflated cock.

A few more rough stroke to his aching cock sent him over the edge and spilled his load into the condom. Heavy panting was all that could be heard after hitting their high.

No surprise after the feeling of euphoria wore off, Midorima yelled at Takao for a good hour or so about his behavior and had them both clean up. After that, the incident wasn’t mentioned again, so Takao thought that topic wouldn’t ever be reproached again.

Oh how wrong he was, because later Takao got together with Midorima for another mutual masturbation night. For a while it continued like that and progressively got into the realm of actually having sex with one another.

Never in a million years did Takao think this craziness would last for so long. For now they’re both in their third year of high school, in this  **friends with benefits**  relationship, and they’re soon going to graduate. Midorima was going to go off to medical school, and Takao still wasn’t completely sure what he was going to do after high school.

Since basketball is over for Shuutoku, the third years now had plenty of time to study. Which to Takao was a nightmare. One, because he doesn’t like studying in the first place; and second, it gave him way too much time to think about things that he didn’t want to think about. For example, Takao will think about how after having their intimate type of relationship, Takao began to have romantic feelings towards his proud ex-ace. It’s one thing to be friends and do favors for them, another to want more than that. This dilemma has had Takao in a bind for a while now, and soon he’ll have to make a decision that could either make or break him.

The mere thought of it had him sigh. Looking over to his dead asleep ace after vigorous activities, a sad smile slowly took over Takao’s face. Midorima’s usual stern face was relaxed and looked content even.

_Glad he seems to be happy about our predicament_.

Honestly, Takao doesn’t know how much longer he can take up to this facade of this friendship of theirs. Usually Takao isn’t afraid to ask/tell anybody what he wants or needs, but with Midorima it’s a bit of a different story.

Though if Takao were to be honest, after high school the likely hood of Midorima and him running into each other is beyond low. Sure Takao, found Midorima amusing, but with all the schooling alone Midorima has to complete, he won’t have time to socialize if your not in his class or in his line of work. For what Takao has heard, doctors have it really tough and that’s why they study for so long. This so called relationship they have will with out a doubt crumble as soon as they both graduate and go into the real world.

To make matters worse, school is going to end within a couple weeks. In other words, the real world is approaching fast. Luckily, Takao already got an apartment that he is slowly moving into since about a month ago. It’s difficult to keep the secret when Midorima keeps bugging him, but somehow he manages to do it.

Right now, Takao is still on the fence if he should tell Midorima where he’s moving to or not. That’s the only reason why Takao still hasn’t told Midorima about what little formation of an idea of what he’s doing and where he’s going after high school, is lack of knowledge of where their relationship will go. Too many indefinite possibilities for his liking.

Finally Takao’s eyes felt really droopy and sleep calling him ever so sweetly. Even if he knew it was to temporarily sate his desire, Takao moved closer to Midorima and curled himself around the giant. Then Takao even dared to give a chaste kiss to Midorima’s neck. After that, Takao tried to get as comfortable as he could get so he can sleep. To the very last second of him being awake, Takao fought with himself of what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xardia: So how did you like the first chapter? Was it any good? For you see, this is my first time writing a mature scene. That's why I ask you to please write a word or two on how I did so that I can hopefully improve myself on the subject.
> 
> Midorima: Man proposes, God disposes. If you put you're all into into it and have your lucky item all will be well.
> 
> Xardia: What the hell? Midorima, why you here?
> 
> Midorima: You wrote me here, how should I know?
> 
> Xardia: Oh great, someone else to scold me of my writing habits. *Sigh* Oh well, so I guess all there is left to say is that I'll get working on the next chapter and hope for the best. Until next chapter, goodbye.


	2. Uncomfortable Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already have the second chapter done I can immediately post after the first. Yay! This one is a bit longer than the first, but I hope it's worth it. Enjoy your read!

"Takao, hurry up! If you don't get going, we're going to be late," Midorima shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Just a couple more minutes, Shin-chan," Takao replied while he was quickly fixing his hair in the bathroom.

Putting on the last few touches, Takao was ready to graduate. Sort of. The weeks just flew by, and Takao still had no answer what he should do about Midorima. Actually, a couple times Takao swore Midorima figured him out, but they all turned out to be false alarms. Now today could be the very last time they see one another for a long time or ever at all after this. Takao shook his head, as if his thought would fling off of him, and headed downstairs to greet Midorima.

"Hey, Shin-chan," Takao greeted his high school friend.

Midorima didn't look much different than usual besides the graduation ribbon on his school uniform. As for Midorima's lucky item today, he held a yellow plush stegosaurus which almost was as tall as him.  _Guess his luck must be on the really low side today_.

Speaking of which, Takao has yet to check out Oha Asa today. Then again, he did wake up a little late because he couldn't get to sleep last night. Too much thinking of the possibilities that could happen.

"Have you eaten yet," Midorima asked of Takao.

"No, haven't had time," Takao answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Quickly get some food then, so that we may leave afterward," Midorima ordered Takao while pointing in the direction of the kitchen

At that, Takao sighed in exasperation and head towards the kitchen to toast some bread. Upon entering the kitchen, Takao saw a complete meal covered in saran wrap. There was some miso soup, grilled fish, rice porridge, drink of water, and some fresh strawberries. Then to top it off, there was a note beside the meal labeled Kazunari. Since there's a note, Takao picked it up and began to read it.

**Good morning my dear, Kazunari. By the time you get this your father, Hotaru, and I will have left the house to get a few things before your graduation. I hope you will be able to eat everything today. Lately you haven't been eating much, nor does it seem like you're getting enough sleep due your nightmares I hear you have sometimes. I hope that whatever you're struggling with now it will come to pass. Remember my little hawk, you always have your family and friends to help you out when the winds of life get too rough on your wings. We'll meet you after the graduation ceremony.**

**Take Care,**

**Mom**

_Great, now mom is worried_. On top of that she heard him having nightmares. Man, Takao hopes he isn't sleep talker. For he certainly didn't want his mother to know what his nightmares are about. Takao knows his parents are pretty opened minded about many things, but he isn't ready for the  **reveal** **your sexuality**  step yet. Not that he isn't interested in girls, but he isn't exactly against dating men either. Point being that, Takao isn't ready to say that he's bisexual, pansexual, or whatever he is to his parents.

Already having wasted a lot of time on his internal thoughts, Takao quickly unwrapped all the food, took a seat, and began eating as fast as he could. To Takao's dismay, he barely got to enjoy the food his mother made. Takao even choked on it a couple time and needed a drink of water to assist his the lump that formed in his throat. Taking the last bite of his meal, Takao chugged the rest of his water, took his dishes to wash them, and finally went over to the front door where Midorima was waiting for Takao to be ready.

"Mom left me some breakfast to eat, so I just ate that. Now can we head out so we can get to our graduation ceremony on time," Takao asked of his ex-ace.

"Yes," was all Midorima said as he headed out of the door.

As Takao followed the green haired giant, after he closed the door, he thought about Midorima's recent behavior. Of course Midorima could be a bit of a nag, but Takao felt ever since their last week of their high school career, Midorima has been acting weirder than usual. Midorima has been doing things one would call considerate. Takao felt Midorima was almost going out of his way to keep Takao in good health and spirit. Midorima nagged him about getting food for every meal time, hasn't had him bike that accursed rickshaw, and other things.

Honestly, it felt odd for Takao that Midorima was being so watchful, because that's his job for him to do with Midorima. Not saying that Midorima was doing a perfect job, but he's doing his best, which was creeping Takao out. It almost feels like Midorima is up to something, which bothers Takao a little bit.

Even their sexual activity has been affected by Midorima's odd behavior and it felt like the way he was touching Takao, it was if Midorima actually loved him.  _NO! Not possible, never will happen, so don't even think about it_ , Takao viciously thought.

Though of course, since Takao denied the thought, it came to the fore front of his mind quicker than he wanted it to. Images of them touching each other, marking one another, and Midorima ramming Takao into a realm of pleasure assaulted Takao's mind. No matter how Takao slices of the possibility of Midorima returning his affections towards him, it just comes out low.

It could very well be that, unusual of Takao's nature, that he doubted himself and being able to enchant Midorima. Something that was also unlike Takao, was the fact he feared what he thinks to be the likelihood of rejection from Midorima.

This once more reminded Takao he has yet to tell Midorima of his plan of moving. Actually, Takao is more of less moved in except the few articles of clothing he needed and some toiletries. With his saving of his allowance, his part time job, and rooming up with a middle school friend, Takao was able to afford a decent apartment. After graduation he'll no longer live in his childhood home and become the ever aging adult he'll be.

Though a month has past, Takao was still arguing the pros and cons of telling Midorima of his future plans. Did Takao really want to bring in emotional baggage to his soon to be new life, or would it be better to start with a clean slate and reinvent himself? See, there he goes again fighting this damn internal battle that seems to be in a constant loop.

Right at that moment, Takao felt two arms wrap around his stomach and pull back into them as a car whizzes by. A cold sweat settles into Takao's body as he thought of that car most making him roadkill, but what worried him more was the strength of the arms tightening around his body. Since he couldn't turn, Takao looked up to see who his savior was. Who other than his green haired tsundere friend, which Takao apparently ignored during their walk to school, who had a glare so menacing it looked ready to kill.

"Shin-chan, you're crushing me," Takao wheezed out.

"Idiot, you almost got ran over by a car in one of your damn dazes again," Midorima yelled as his grip got a little bit tighter.

"I don't daze that much, really you're-"

"Takao, you been absentminded this entire month, and now you almost got killed over it," Midorima shouted, which effectively cut off Takao.

Oh man, this can't be good. Midorima may not figured out what Takao was up to, but if he was that obvious that something has been on his mind for a month, damn he wasn't being good about putting his mask up. As of right now though, that isn't the problem. It's the upset Midorima about Takao's close call just mere moments ago. Plus the vice grip that is really beginning to hurt.

"Shin-chan, you need to let go of me or I'll turn into dust," Takao coughed.

"You're choosing now of all times to joke around, Takao," Midorima all but huffed out as he let Takao go.

"Not exactly, just making a point that what you were doing was utterly painful. Plus, I'm okay now, you saved me from becoming roadkill. There isn't an immediate danger anymore, so calm down, Shin-chan," Takao replied as he breathed heavily as he tried to get air in his lungs.

"Maybe it's better that you don't go to school. With you dazing and the shock of almost getting run over, you're likely overloaded," Midorima reasoned with Takao.

"Shin-chan, it's the last day of school and our graduation. I'll can make one more day. Come on, if we don't get moving we'll be late to our own ceremony," Takao said as he ignored his friend's concern.

Before Midorima could try to convince Takao to skip again, the ex-point guard ran ahead. Now thinking about it, when Takao was being crushed to death by Midorima, he didn't feel the plush of the dinosaur that his partner was carrying. Taking a quick look back, Takao saw Midorima pick up the bright colored stegosaurus and brush off whatever seem to got on it before walking to likely catch up to him.  _Shin-chan must have dropped his lucky item to prevent me from getting hurt. How sweet. I'll have to repay him later._

At this very moment, it's the last day Takao and Midorima go to school together, so their time was limited as it was. For as long as possible, Takao wanted to stick to Midorima before if and when they go their separate ways.

Like any graduation, it was more or less an hour long and boring as all get out. Since it was like that, Takao dazed out most of the time and got scolded by Midorima. It was as relief when it was finally time to let the kids go and see their families.

Takao was able to spot his mother and sister easily enough. His mother, Yoko, was wearing an orange chiffon kimono shirt, a white flowing skirt, and black flats; while his sister, Hotaru, on the other hand was wearing an orange chiffon strapless dress with a thin black belt, with a white cover up sweater, and white strap sandals.

To get her brother's attention, Hotaru was jumping up and down shouting, "Kazu-nii, Kazu-nii, Kazu-nii!"

"Hey, Hotaru, you can calm down a bit, I'm here already," Takao asked of his sister as he ruffled her ebony hair.

"Yes, Nii-chan, but please don't mess with my hair. I took forever to fix it just right," Hotaru answered once she stopped hopping and pouted.

"Don't worry about it so much, it's only my graduation," Takao teased.

"Oh, Kazunari, stop teasing your little sister," Yoko tells her beloved son.

"That's no fun, plus, how will she know it's me if I don't tease her," Takao asks jokingly.

"I'm sure she'd be able to figure it out somehow. Nonetheless, your father and I are very proud of you," Yoko replies with a big smile.

"Speaking of which where is dad," Takao inquired to his mother.

"Work called an emergency meeting. He's really sorry he can't be here and that he'll make it up to you as soon as he can," Yoko says in a sadden tone, her previous smile now a frown.

"That's unusual, what happened at work," questioned Takao.

"Not sure, your father just said that they sounded panicked and he had to leave. I'm sure he'll explain everything when we see him next," Yoko explained softly.

"Yeah you're right," Takao replied.

"Hey, where is Shin-nii, Kazu-nii," asked Hotaru.

"With his parents, over there," Takao said to Hotaru as he pointed the direction left of him.

Though how his sister could miss a giant yellow stegosaurus, is beyond Takao.

Midorima was talking to his family, about who knows what. Though one point in their conversation, Midorima and his father looked in Takao's direction. Not long after that gesture, the Midorima family and the huge plush dinosaur came over the where Takao and his family were. Parents and kids greeted one another, and it was all in good cheer.

Both the Midorima girls looked beautiful in their outfits today. Chiyo, Midorima's mom, wore a nice white silk blouse, a black pencil skirt, with black flats. Most of Midorima's facial beauty came from his mother Chiyo. Her sharp eye shape with long lashes, her nose, and her mouth. Midorima even got the forest green locks from her.

Then there is Keiko, Midorima's little sister. Keiko got more of her mother's features in looks. Got the smaller build, height, face structure, royal purple eyes, soft features. Given it some thought, Keiko is definitely a Japanese beauty. Nonetheless, Keiko wore a similar outfit to Chiyo expect instead of a white silk blouse it was an orange one.

"Kazunari-kun, may I speak with you," inquired Midorima's father, Shinji.

With one look, one could tell Midorima was Shinji's child. Midorima took many features from his father, like his build, height, strong jaw line, and the intense emerald colored eyes. Unlike Midorima though, Shinji has dark brown hair, though styled the same; and different facial features, like his nose and mouth. Today though, Shinji was wearing a black suit, white under shirt, a red tie, and black dress up shoes.

"Ah, sure," Takao answers with slight hesitancy.

It baffled Takao that Midorima's dad wanted to talk to him particularly in private. From that hand full of times that Takao has seen and or even talked to the man, he always felt that Midorima's father didn't like him.

While over at the Midorima household for dinner this one time, Takao was teasing Midorima like usual and joking around with Keiko, Midorima's little sister. Midorima's father would give a look of disapproval and or disgust each time Takao seem to talk. It always made Takao uncomfortable, so he'd stop talking when he saw that Midorima's father was perturbed in anyway. This of course made Takao feel more awkward because the table usually soon after get an uneasy atmosphere afterward.

In no way was Takao looking forward to whatever Midorima's father had to say. Though Takao had a feeling, do to the action he saw earlier, it had something to do with what Midorima said to his father as he pointed at Takao.

Once in a more secluded area inside the gymnasium where they wouldn't be trampled on or over heard, Midorima's father spoke.

"Shintaro, mentioned that you been dazing a lot lately, and because of it, almost got ran over. Since you won't be up front with him, he was hoping that you would talk to me about it since I'm a doctor," Shinji informed Takao as he took his hands to put them behind his back and hold them there.

_Great, that dolt is getting other people_ _involved_ _in his business_ , Takao couldn't help but think that.  _Honestly, Shin-chan. Even if I wanted to talk to somebody about my issues, one of the last people_ _on Earth_ _I'd tell is your father_.

"Midorima-sensei, I'm fine. Your son helped me avoid getting hit this morning, and that's all there is to it," Takao's voice shook a bit as he spoke, which made him upset with himself.

"Is it because you lacked sleep? You do appear to have some rather big bags under your eyes," Shinji noted as he unfolded his large hands and pointed to Takao's ice blue eyes.

"No, not really. Okay, actually I've been having some trouble sleeping, but that's not the point. Honestly, I just have a lot on my mind. My dazing spells is just me figuring out what I'm going to do next. It's just in the last month it's been more prevalent because graduation was coming up and I still haven't had a plan for what I was going to do after high school," Takao explained to Shinji somewhat frantic.

"Oh, I'm sure if you brought it up with Shintaro, he'd help you make a proper decision," Shinji remarked.

"I'm sure Shin-chan would, but this is just something I need to figure out on my own. Trust me, I'm grateful for you and your son's concern in my well being, but I'll be okay. It's only a few bumps in the road, nothing I can't handle. With how much your son worries about me, I can tell he'll be a great doctor, Midorima-sensei," commented Takao on the last bit.

"Indeed, as long as he keeps up with his studies, he should be fine," Shinji stated with much faith in his son, but had a bit of a bitter undertone to it.

With the tone that Midorima's father used, Takao felt there was something he was implying. It didn't help Takao's feeling when Shinji's eyes seemed to be narrowed in on him. Whatever he was implying couldn't be good on Takao's part, but he was too tired to decipher what Midorima's father meant.

"Then are we done," Takao asked politely, wanting to get out of this discussion as soon as possible.

"For now, though I do suggest you talk to someone thoroughly about your inner conflict. Today you were lucky that Shintaro was there walking with you, but had it been any other time, there could have been a tragedy in our hands," Shinji states before he turns around to return to the group.

"Yes, sir," Takao responded as he followed after Shinji.

When both Takao and Shinji went back to their individual families, they were talking amongst themselves.

"Kazunari, what took you so long," inquired Yoko.

"Midorima-sensei and I were just discussing a few things that I was having issues with. Though it turns out to be nothing to worry about," Takao calmly tells his mother.

"Well that's good, actually Chiyo and I were talking about having a celebratory lunch together at the okonomiyaki place near by," Yoko tells her son.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Takao replied cheerfully at the prospect of getting some food after such a long ceremony.

"Doesn't it? Would going out be okay with you Midorima-sensei," Yoko proposed to Shinji.

As Midorima's father was about to answer, his pager went off. He took it off his belt to see the message, and he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"Looks like I'm needed in the hospital, so I'll have to decline the offer. Though if Chiyo, Shintaro, and Keiko would like to go that's up to them," Shinji answered and waited for his family to speak up about the offer.

"I'd like to go. Talking to Kazu-nii and Hotaru-chan is always entertaining," Keiko eagerly replied.

"Going out does sound like a good idea, don't you agree, Shintaro," Chiyo asked of her son.

"It's fine with me," Midorima stating his answer.

"Sounds like we got a deal," Yoko cheered.

Once getting there, Midorima's dad left for the hospital while the rest of the Midorima's stay to accompany Takao's family to their little outing. Since they did it on the fly, the place was a bit packed, but they were luckily able to get a spot. The group all sat down and the arrange went like this; Midorima sat across Takao, Hotaru and Keiko sat across each in the middle, and Yoko and Chiyo sat at the other end across one another. In other words, the families sat with their own. Midorima also had to stuff his yellow stegosaurus under the table, so it wouldn't trip anybody. After they order their food, the group began chatting amongst themselves. The mothers and sisters talked to one another, which left Takao and Midorima the only silent ones at the table.

The silence that hovered over them was agonizing and it was rapidly gnawing at Takao's nerves. Thankfully, Midorima finally decided to speak up after going through his pocket and retrieve what he wanted.

"I want you to have this," Midorima says in a stern tone as put the mystery object in front of Takao.

It wasn't until he lifted his hand that Takao was able to tell what it was. The thing Takao got was a bracelet. Even giving a simple glance at it, Takao could tell the gems on the piece of jewelery were very real. Not to mention the intricate part that they were designed to look like basketballs and even had the same coloring. Sadly, Takao doesn't know his gems all that well, so he couldn't tell what gem was used for the bracelet. Though it had a very nice tinge of orange.

Upon thinking about it, Takao can only imagine how much Midorima had to pay for the bracelet to get all his specifications. With that type of money he spent on it could only mean one thing. This piece of jewelery must be Takao's lucky item of the day. At the very thought, Takao couldn't help by sigh a little bit, but in the end he let out a small chuckle.

"Shin-chan, you didn't have to do this you know," Takao says as he let out another small laugh.

"I don't do things I find troublesome, Takao. You should know that very well. Not to mention your luck today is quite low," Midorima told Takao in his usual serious tone when it came to lucky items.

"Oh is it now? I guess I'll have to be more careful, but I'll wear this just in case," Takao said in a joking tone.

Takao was just going to simple put on the bracelet, but he wanted to tease his ex-ace a bit. For it was always fun to yank Midorima's chain.

"Hey, Shin-chan, why don't you put it on my wrist," requested Takao as he flaunted his wrist to his friend.

"Why, you can put it on yourself," Midorima asked with a slight irritation in his voice.

"True, I could do that, but it's a gift from you. Geez, Shin-chan, if I was your girlfriend I'd be so mad. You're suppose to be delicate with these types of situations," Takao feigned being hurt by Midorima's words as he pouted.

"Now you're being ridiculous. Takao, you're a guy not a girl, so there is not plausible way you could be my girlfriend. Which makes your whole scenario a moot point," Midorima sighed while he crossed his arms.

More than Takao wanted it to, what Midorima said hurt. Takao himself already knew long ago that because he wasn't a girl, him and Midorima couldn't get together by conventional means and not be ridiculed by society. Though that's not what he really care about. He was more worried about the two families that are involved with this. More particularly Midorima's father. Shinji would definitely have a word or two to say to Takao if he were to date Midorima. There would definitely be hell to be given for that.

"Haha, you're right. I was just teasing you, Shin-chan. You'd think after being together all through high school, you'd get a better sense of humor," Takao teased.

Takao was about to pick up the bracelet, but to his amazement, Midorima got to it first and took Takao's right hand into his own and placed the trinket on with his skilled, finger covered left hand.

"Just because I disliked your joke didn't mean I wouldn't put it on. Though I wish you'd stop making jokes like that, because they're rather annoying," Midorima stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, but, Shin-chan, if I didn't make my jokes you'd think somethings is wrong with me,"Takao laughed, hoping it hide the pain he was feeling.

"Your jokes alone don't make up who you are, Takao. If you were not to make a joke or two, doesn't automatically mean you're not well. When one isn't well, a number of things will be off about them. It's a matter of how long you've been with that person if you can see they're in a bind, more particularly those who have a tendency to conceal things," Midorima answered as his emerald eyes narrowed in Takao's direction.

The last statement was obviously a stab at Takao's recent behavior. More so today than any other day, but the point was given rather clearly.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. That's part of the reason you don't like Kuroko, right? Not to mention, isn't your old middle school center, Murasakibara, dating someone like that as well? Himuro was his name if I remember correctly. Must be tough for those two when they're not on the same wavelength. Though, I'm lucky, since Shin-chan is so easy to figure what's going through his head," Takao quipped, still trying to be lighthearted.

"You could say it's part of the reason Kuroko and I don't always see eye to eye. Though he wasn't the person I was referring to, but I'm sure you figured that out if I'm so easy to read," Midorima says matter of fact.

Another set of jagged words sent in Takao's direction. Geez, without a doubt Midorima was peeved with Takao. Honestly, it might be better that Takao doesn't talk anymore so he doesn't dig himself into a bigger hole. Still, Takao didn't want to sit in excruciating quiet either. Nothing like being given a 'catch twenty-two' type of dilemma.

As if someone answered Takao's prayers, Hotaru turns to Midorima and starts speaking.

"Hey, hey Shin-nii, where are you going for school," Hotaru asks as she hopped in her seat.

Perhaps Takao spoke to soon.

"I'm not completely sure myself. Right now, I'm down to choosing between two schools," Midorima replies diligently whiling placing his elbows on the table and taking his hands and interlocking his long fingers into one another.

"Oh what schools," inquired Hotaru who has now stopped hopping and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"This should be good, because I even haven't heard where you're going," Keiko piped in.

"One school is settled here in Japan, while the other is in America," Midorima answered rather easily.

"Isn't America the top country for medicine? You should go there where it's the best. Not to mention you'd get to play basketball from were it originated from. Don't you think so, Nii-san," Hotaru now inquired of her brother, now putting all the attention on him.

Takao definitely spoke too soon about Hotaru saving him from an awkward situation. Now he's just in a new one that he rather not get too much into detail about.

"Ah, yeah, Shin-chan, you'd should go. You're always nagging about your motto of 'man proposes, god disposes'. It'd be insane for you not to head out to America where everything is top notch for the field you're going into," Takao tells Midorima, hoping his voice didn't hint that he was uncomfortable.

"I'm waiting for input from somebody I haven't had a chance to talk to personally. Depending on their answer, I may or may not go to America," Midorima replied, now putting his chin on top of his hands and closed his eyes as if in contemplation about said discussion.

"What? Does Shin-nii have a girlfriend," Hotaru questioned Midorima, her voice getting rather high.

"No way, Hotaru! If Shintaro had a girlfriend, I would know by now," Keiko exclaimed rather loudly.

Once again, Takao felt his heart sink that much deeper. Though it did make Takao wonder who Midorima had to speak with to make such important decision. Truth be told, Takao thought the decision would've been made already between Midorima and his father. Takao can only imagine that Midorima's father isn't exactly happy that Midorima has yet to make a choice. Which is actually unusual for the green haired giant. All the reason more to wonder what his ex-ace is up to.

"What about Shintaro having a girlfriend," Chiyo inquired, finally now coming part of the kids conversation.

"You mean the none existent one? Keiko and Hotaru just misinterpreted what I said and got ahead of themselves," Midorima tells his mother somewhat curtly.

"It's not unusual for someone your age to be dating, Shintaro," Chiyo replies, undisturbed by her son's harsh tone.

"There's no need to be shy, Shintaro. Having a girlfriend is nothing to be ashamed of," Yoko also finally tuning into the conversation.

At the last comment, Takao felt himself shrink a little. Of all the topics their mothers decide to put their two cents in, it had to be the  **girlfriend**  one. For awhile now, the topic of dating and related subjects were difficult for Takao to talk about due to his awkward deal with Midorima. Takao always tries to stand his ground and bite the bullet, but it doesn't make the situation any easier to deal with. Now here Takao was, dealing with the two siblings and mothers talking about the guy he was in love with possible secret love life. Just perfect.

When the food finally arrived, Midorima was still bickering with the girls about his elusive girlfriend. Takao took his portion of okonomiyaki, but he was pretty much anything but hungry. Having to talk about things you're uncomfortable with for a long period of time has that effect on people.

"Dear, aren't you going to eat," Yoko asked her son, sounding worried.

"Oh, ah, I'm not particularly hungry. The breakfast you made me was rather filling, mom," Takao reassured his mother the best he could.

"You got a chance to eat? I'm so glad. Honestly, I wasn't sure I made too much or too little," Yoko sighed in relief.

"It was perfect, mom," Takao consoled his mother while holding a small smile hoping that it'd help convince her.

"Takao, you should still try to eat at least a small portion of your food," Midorima prompted as he poured his portion of food onto the griddle.

"What? Shin-chan, I'm fine," Takao assures Midorima as he waved his hand at the suggestion.

"There's no point of the food going to waste," Midorima says rather bluntly.

"Nor is there point in me over stuffing myself. If my mom is fine with it there is no need for your worry, Shin-chan," Takao states firmly.

"Yeah, Shintaro, you don't need to pester poor Taka-nii like that. If he can't eat it, then he can't. His mother has been doing a fine job in taking care of her son up to this very day, so I'm sure she can continue to do so even now," Keiko agreeing with the ex-point guard.

"Then you better not complain to me later how hungry you are, because you refused to eat," Midorima replied as he turn his attention to flipping his okonomiyaki.

"Got it, Shin-chan," Takao sighed.

Takao settle into his seat putting his right elbow onto the table and rested his chin in his hand. Letting his mind wander once more while he waited for everyone to finish their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xardia: Quite a bit happened in this chapter. Poor Takao stressing over everything Midorima related. Even almost got ran over for it. Sadly for Takao, this torture isn't going to end anytime soon. Next chapter will be the last one for the Shutoku duo being fresh out of high school before the time skip. The amount of time is still kind of in the air, but you guys will eventually find out when the time is.
> 
> Midorima: How long is eventually?
> 
> Xardia: Whenever my brain gets a move on and you guys tell me what is happening.
> 
> Midorima: Pretty sure if I had any say in this none of this would be happening right now.
> 
> Xardia: Well you're not the only one was has say. There is also Takao and I.
> 
> Midorima: Then I'm telling you to fix the issue between Takao.
> 
> Xardia: No can do. At least not yet anyway.
> 
> Midorima: *glares* Why not?
> 
> Xardia: *Starts sweating* It's a matter of story progression, Midorima. Nothing more nothing less. Before Midorima decides to throttle me with his lucky item, lets get the outro finished. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Give it kudos or comments whatever you can give me to let me know that this is enjoyable to read. Until next chapter, I bid adieu.


End file.
